Star Trek: The Legacy
by TwitchGlitch
Summary: "Space: the final frontier. These are the stories of the people of Star Fleet. Its mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before." Kirk/OC. This is the completely redone version of Until the End: Orion.


**Here's the re-done version first chapter. Thanks guys for being awesome. I hope this redo is going to be worth it for you!**

**Chapter One: The USS Legacy**

"_This is the star ship Legacy, we are in dire need of assistance, does anyone copy?" the female captain called over the com channel calmly despite the frantic situation. Most of her crew was on their way to the emergency shuttles and according to the charts on her screen nearly half a dozen had deployed from their bays. There was silence over the communication channel and she opened her end, calling out once again. After no response and taking another hit she looked to her first officer and immediately he recognized the fear in her blue eyes, but also the determination._

_The Legacy took another hit from the uncloaked Klingon Bird of Prey and another piece of the bridge fell to pieces. The sleek design was desecrated and the woman looked around sadly at the few officers left on her ship. Her weapons officer was at his post, shooting the Klingon torpedoes that were aimed at the escape shuttles. He had already informed her would follow the tall red-head into death, protecting his loved one who was on one of the departed shuttles. She sat in the captain's chair and asked her crew one final request as she began typing into her personal ship command pad on the arm of the captain's chair._

"_We must protect those who have left on the shuttles," she commented, "Anyone staying on this ship will probably not survive, but we will protect them until our last breath. If you choose to go with them, now is your final chance." The few officers left on the bridge looked to one another then to her with a nod; their faces said it all, _we'll follow you to the end_. She smiled at the bravery of her crew and her hand fell to the locket on her chest. It was her most precious item and inside held a picture of her, her husband and their two oldest children (her youngest had been born on the ship and she didn't have a picture of all of them together yet)._

"_Mama!" a little girl with a mane of red hair cried out as she ran onto the bridge and the captain stood, shock clear on her face._

"_Keavy, what are you doing here still?" she asked._

"_The Doctor tried to make me come with him, but I got away first," she said drying the tears in her own eyes to abide by her mother's rule, _no crying on the bridge_, then she continued, "I want to stay with you. I'm not leaving you, mama."_

"_You can't stay here," the captain said bending down and kissing her daughter, "you have to go."_

"_I won't," she said her blue eyes hard and determined, just the same as her mothers._

"_You will," the captain said standing and looking to her first officer._

"_Andre," she called to him and in a moment he stood at her side. A difficult feat as they were hit again, this time by a second Warbird. Time was of the essence._

"_Take my daughter home, Mister Chekov. That is my last command of you." Andre Chekov nodded and picked up the fighting red-head. She punched and screamed at him throwing a temper tantrum as they began to leave the bridge._

"_Keavy!" her mother called and the girl went quiet listening to her mother, "you will not act in such ways on the bridge of any ship do you understand that?" Keavy looked to her mother about to protest when she was the tears in her mother's eyes._

"_Mama," she said then, "You aren't allowed to cry on the bridge." The captain smiled a sad smile as the ship was hit again._

"_Go, child and fly safe." Keavy didn't even have a chance to respond as Chekov left the bridge._

_Andre tried to keep her buckled into the shuttle's seat, but seeing as he had to pilot the shuttle he had no option but to take his eyes off her. It was as he looked back to tell her everything would be okay that he realized she was standing at the back of the shuttle staring out the small circular window. He looked back and saw the ship explode in what would have been an impressive display if it hadn't been for the fact that it was his home, and parts of his family were still on board. He called the silent girl up to sit next to him and after a moment she did. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but as she sat next to him he noticed there were no tears on her cheeks._

_A few days later a ship picked them up as well as several other shuttles. On the three month journey back to Earth, the survivors were appointed to different Counselors, but the one that Keavy was appointed to was at a loss. The girl hardly spoke and he could not sense any anger in her mind, just confusion and later in their journey, acceptance. He tried to provoke her only once._

"_Keavy, I understand if you're angry, they did after all brutally murder your mother, I imagine you'll want to avenge her, to go after the Klingon Empire. I would. Or do you not care about your mother and her sacrifice? Do you not care that she is dead? Did you hate her so much?" he asked, is voice aggressive. She stared at him, her eyebrows suddenly knit in confusion._

"_My mama saved lots of people's lives, even mine when she made Mr. Chekov take me away. I wanted to stay with my mama, but she didn't let me. She taught me to believe in peace and new beginnings, not to hate and take revenge. She would want me to be happy about what she did, rather than angry that she died. And I am. I'm proud of my mama, I want to be just like her when I grow up, even if it means I die saving others," she said and stood up, "I think more people should be like her." It was after she left that he looked on his PADD and looked up her age. He had always assumed she was young, barely ten, but after her prompted words he wasn't so sure. Eleven. Eleven and understood right and wrong. She understood something that men four and five times her age still didn't realize. _

_On Earth news traveled fast about the Legacy and Mister O'Hara made arrangements to pick his daughter up from the Chekov's in New Russia. He brought his son's with him and was anxious see his little girl, the poor thing was probably scared and scarred._

_However as he arrived on the dismal Saturday and knocked on the front door and Andre led him and the boys into the living room, he saw his daughter playing with another boy younger than her, she was the captain of the spaceship they had made out of a cardboard box and he was her first officer._

"_Keavy," he called slightly confused and she ran to him with a smile and a hug._

"_You can be an engineer, daddy," she said then looked to her older brother, "and you can be the communications officer, Derek!"_

"_Can I be the bad guy?" asked her youngest brother, Blane, excitedly and she laughed at him._

"_Yeah, but you have to be angry like this," she said and made the angriest face the 11-year-old girl could muster, but it was a failed attempt at anger and her brother laughed at her. He didn't realize his mama was gone forever like Keavy, Derek and her father, Rory, knew. So he played happily with Keavy and Pavel, never noticing the saddened atmosphere that surrounded the rest of the people in the room._

"_Someday," Pavel said grabbing Keavy's pinky finger in his as she began to leave with her father and brothers, "Ve're going to be the Captin and Fierst officer on a zhip and ve're going to travel space together."_

"_Yep!" Keavy said pinky swearing with him, "and we're going to have a Vulcan as our navigation officer and a Klingon as our Weapons officer and we'll teach all the people of space we are one."_

"_Yeah!" he said with a smile and they released each others pinkies then tackled one another in a final hug before Keavy left with her father._


End file.
